Entre hadas y dragones
by Portaphyro
Summary: Viñetas de Natsu y Lucy, sin orden temporal, instantes compartidos entre los dos. Cap6, Edoras. Natsu se removió en la cama, inquieto. Recuerdos de noches anteriores lo atacaban. Aún veía a esa Lucy, desnuda sobre él, y el recuerdo que una vez fue placentero ahora lo torturaba una y otra vez...
1. Soñolientos

Natsu duerme entre mis sábanas. Hoy estoy muy cansada como para echarlo y gritar. Realmente, estoy demasiado cansada como para moverme siquiera. Este invasor de intimidad…

Su pelo rosado está frente a mi cara, él está de espaldas a mí, recogido un poco sobre sí mismo, de lado. Puedo percibir el olor a bosque, a agua fresca, a leña quemándose. He de suponer que este último será proveniente de su propia "cocina" en casa.

Dormir así no es de compañeros… ¡Dormir juntos no es definitivamente de compañeros! Pero no sería tan malo dejar de ser compañeros… No volvería a sentir frío por las noches, no volvería a tener miedo de que alguien me dañe y respecto a esta sensación de estar sola…

El gremio ayuda, pero no comparte conmigo la sensación de tener un hogar. Esa sensación de saber que alguien te espera en casa, de que alguien quiere disfrutar tu compañía. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso alguien ya me lo ha dado siempre.

Lucy sonrió acurrucada entre sus mantas, complacida por lo que pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y se acercó acurrucándose hacia el cuerpo tibio que la acompañaba, amoldándose a su calor y sintiendo por fin más cerca el aroma de su cabello. El percibió entre dormido y despierto el cambio que se había dado a su lado y también sonrió. Tomó la mano que Lucy había puesto en su costado entre las suyas, percatándose que su dueña había sido vencida rápidamente por el sueño, e ignoró por tanto su gesto. Estando seguro de ello por el sonido de su respiración, giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de cara a ella y la abrazó posesivamente por la cintura. Se llevaría un buen golpe al despertar, pero sentía que valía por mucho la pena.


	2. Noche y recuerdos

Disclaimer, Fairy Tail, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, simplemente disfruto escribiendo sin fines de lucro acerca de ellos.

* * *

Se encontraban de noche, en medio del bosque, ella sentada en un tronco de frente a la fogata en construcción mientras su compañero de cabellos rosados, con las rodillas en el suelo, le daba los últimos retoques. Happy dormía plácidamente en un rincón del suelo, sin enterarse de nada, acurrucado en una especie de nido de ramas y hojas. Erza y Gray habían ido a un pueblo cercano hace ya algunas horas, con la excusa de conseguir más provisiones para el viaje que les esperaba, era un largo camino al lugar donde se hallaba su cliente.

Lucy despejó su mente y concentró su mirada en Natsu, que seguía dándole retoques al fuego. Contrario a sus derroches de energía y su actitud hiperactiva, esta vez se encontraba tranquilo, con una expresión nostálgica y pensativa en su rostro. Lucy pensó que junto con esa luz iluminándolo, el ambiente contribuía a crear casi una estampa hogareña, y se veía protector, varonil. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al deleitarse al mirarlo. Una vez terminado su trabajo, él se dedicó a juguetear y mover con su mano algunas brasas que quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo.

-Eh, Lucy ¡mira!- dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia ella, ya con su sonrisa habitual iluminándole el rostro- ¡ceniza brillante!

-¡Ay!

El grito de Lucy no se hizo esperar, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, viendo el polvo ardiente en la mano de su compañero, aunque de inmediato recordó que eso a él no le podía afectar. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, no se lograba acostumbrar al manejo increíble que este poseía del elemento, ¡si incluso lo utilizaba para comer!

-Para qué… Me enseñas eso…- respondió al fin en voz baja.

-Porqué se hacer dibujos.

El gesto interrogativo de ella fue borrado con las monerías de Natsu, que empezó a dibujar en su palma con la ceniza figuras infantiles, utilizando su dedo. Unas pequeñas risitas salieron de la boca de su compañera, ¿Qué les pasaba hoy a los dos?

-En realidad- interrumpió Natsu hablando lentamente- las cenizas me recuerdan a los tiempos en que jugaba con Igneel, fue hoy que… En fin, él decía que era polvo de estrellas. ¡Yo jugaba aunque, al inicio no importaba qué terminaba quemándome!- exclamó y se rió ruidosamente de su última frase, apretando fuerte sus párpados.

Lucy se intrigó por sus palabras, pero su atención se desvió de pronto al notar la diferencia entre el gesto común al reír de su compañero y el de esa noche. Natsu no estaba hoy realmente feliz, sólo ocultaba sentimientos de los cuales ni el mismo podría estarse percatando tras esa sonrisa. Se preguntó de nuevo cuántas veces se habría sentido solo, o inclusive abandonado…

Pensaba mientras el campaneo alegre de las carcajadas de Natsu se fue apagando poco a poco, volviendo de forma paulatina a su seriedad anterior. Miraba ahora embelesado las cenizas al rojo vivo que aún quedaban en su mano, como masticando un recuerdo, mientras ella meditaba como alejar el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Fue él el primero en romperlo.

-Yo, lo encontraré algún día…- murmuró para sí mismo, pese a que Lucy se encontraba a su lado.

Estando aún hincado y con el gesto apesadumbrado de repente, Lucy no encontraba palabras para intentar animarlo. Una sencilla inspiración llegó a su mente y la tensión del momento se vio de repente disuelta. Ahora ella lo miraba con gesto amigable.

-Oye Natsu, ¿qué era lo que hacías antes con las cenizas?

-Yo puedo hacer lo que tú quieras- murmuró él entre dientes alzando la cabeza para poder verla mejor, sintiendo su energía volver mientras la miraba fijamente. ¡Valla si podía!

* * *

Dos figuras cargadas de bolsas caminaban en medio del camino del bosque, percibiendo extrañados un sonido conocido que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Agudizaron la vista y el oído, ¿sería posible…?

-Neeeeeeeeee… ¡Dududududududu!- Balbuceaba un joven mientras movía sus manos junto a su rostro, en un intento de hacer gestos fantasmagóricos. Divertido con la situación, salía a la vez fuego de sus orejas y había una rubia llorando de risa tratando de controlarse junto a él. No podía parar.

-¿Te ríes mucho? ¡Probarás ahora mismo mi ataque de cosquillas! ¡Técnica secreta del dragón slayer!- dijo y se lanzó sobre ella.

El ruido eran Lucy y Natsu, desternillándose de risa los dos. Este último a petición de su amiga había jugado de todas las maneras posibles con la ceniza que tenía en sus manos, agotando su imaginación hasta que finalmente recurrió para divertirla a todos los trucos tontos de fuego que sabía hacer pero jamás usaba, pues eran inútiles en batalla. Lucy se encontró desde una nariz gigante de llamas en el rostro de su amigo, pasando por fuegos artificiales sobre ellos y figuras ardientes danzarinas, hasta lo que tuvo al final frente a ella, un Natsu orejas expendedoras de fuego que también balbuceaba y gesticulaba al mejor estilo de un fantasma infantil. Se había sentido encantada hasta este momento en que se revolvía tratando de librarse de las cosquillas de su atacante, sorprendida por la felicidad repentina que la embargaba, sin saber lo mucho que él disfrutaba con su visión. Hoy él necesitaba algo en ella, aunque no sabía qué, su calor lo llamaba y él instintivamente buscaba su consuelo… Terminó prácticamente acostado sobre su compañera, respirando agitados, con sus rostros peligrosamente cercanos, hasta que por instante, en un movimiento de tantos sus labios se rozaron y fue cuando entonces…

-¡Oye flamita! ¡Mejor hubieran visitado un hotel del pueblo! ¿No creen?- soltó Gray, saliendo con Erza del camino.

-Lucy-intervino seriamente ella- Si tenían una relación y necesitaban tiempo a solas podrían haberlo solicitado desde un inicio.

-¡Se guuuuuuuustan!- Les gritó Happy, que había esperado todo este tiempo hasta poder intervenir, fingiéndose dormido.

El revuelo se alzó y no fue hasta muy entrada la noche que las cosas volvieron a la calma, sin dar tiempo a Natsu y a Lucy para una explicación. Habían sido molestados (y amonestados por Erza) hasta que todos se cansaron de dar burla a la situación. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba sentada en un rincón alejado a solas, avergonzada, aparte de los demás que dormían, saboreando a su pesar el roce tenue que aún sentía en su boca, pensando qué ocurriría a partir de ahora. Quizá sólo fue accidental…

-No lo fue- escuchó que decía una voz masculina.

Su respiración se cortó al tiempo que la musculatura conocida de los brazos del peli rosa oprimían su cintura, y al voltearse a protestar sintió como sus labios fueron sellados por otros en un beso rápido pero fiero, necesitado. El abrazo que la oprimía se hizo más fuerte, dado casi con desesperación.

-Natsu…-

-Eso es lo que ellos interrumpieron.

-Me escuchaste murmurar…

Ella se estremeció internamente, y contuvo el impulso de gritar por todo lo que había pasado, sintiéndose abrumada, avergonzada. Natsu aún no daba trazas de soltarla y cambiando de posición, se colocó frente a ella, refugiando su cabeza entre su pecho.

-Pero qué… ¿Pero qué le sucede?- pensó ella alarmada.

La nueva pose resultaba comprometedora y justo cuando Lucy se disponía a olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y mandarlo a volar, sintió sorprendida las lágrimas ajenas que se derramaban sobre su piel, escuchó las palabras que él murmuró.

Se estremeció por dentro y se reprendió severamente a sí misma entonces, recordando con culpabilidad enorme que era verdad que hoy era aniversario del día que Igneel desapareció. Comprendió todo y su actitud soñadora cambió en acariciar a aquel que la oprimía, sintiendo con cada sollozo que él daba, su tristeza arañando en su propia piel. Pensó como el chico había ocultado su pesadumbre, divirtiéndola en cambio todo el rato que se encontraron juntos y se sintió miserable, debió haberse percatado antes. Hubiera deseado de alguna forma, poder prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, protegerlo como él siempre hacía con ella, así pudiendo ser todo una mentira… Su boca siguió muda contra su voluntad. Se decantó por simplemente apretarlo con más fuerza, confortándolo y extendiendo sus caricias, mientras sus palabras anteriores todavía resonaban en su mente.

-Lucy, si no me quieres al menos por hoy, por favor no te apartes de mi lado…

* * *

¡Estoy aquí de nuevo! Ojalá este nuevo capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas, yo me dejé llevar mientras lo escribía… Lo hice a partir de un tema cliché, la desaparición de Igneel, esperando aun así que toda la trama que tejí alrededor sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios y opiniones, también a aquellos que señalaron mi historia como favorita o que la siguen, no saben cuánto ánimo dan y cómo se agradecen esos gestos.

¡Me despido, seguiré actualizando pronto!

-Ily -


	3. Confesiones

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, simplemente uso sus personajes y trama para entretenerlos a ustedes y a mí misma, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Ambos yacían en la cama, Natsu acostado sobre Lucy, que se removía bajo él entre nerviosa y feliz. El dragón slayer, mostrando una faceta suya oculta hasta ahora, se encontraba extasiado repartiendo sin parar pequeños y rápidos besos en el rostro de su ahora novia, en su cuello, en su cabello. Su posición era comprometida, contando que ella se encontraba simplemente en un pequeño short de un conjunto de pijama y su ropa interior. El morbo de la escena se veía menoscabado sin embargo por el cariño sincero que se apreciaba en los gestos del muchacho, que sin dejar de sonreír no detenía sus mimos.

-Dímelo de nuevo Lucy, ¡tardaste demasiado al inicio y ahora quiero escucharlo otra vez!

-Te… Te amo Natsu…-pronunció ella en respuesta, ladeando el rostro en un gesto avergonzado.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó orgullosamente él como respuesta, con la sonrisa llenando su rostro de nuevo. Sorprendió a Lucy con un beso en su boca apasionado, cortando la respiración de ambos, sólo para retirarse rápidamente y seguir en su labor de dejar besos alegres alrededor de todo su rostro y cuello.

La abrazaba y acariciaba de forma brusca, aferrándose a cada parte de su cuerpo. Lucy jamás hubiera pensado que su infantil compañero, el ingenuo Natsu, aparentemente desconocedor de todo asunto romántico, pudiera ser tan cariñoso y tierno a la vez. Aunque recordando su estado actual y la causa de ello, desechó la idea tan rápidamente como vino, Natsu no sólo era cariñoso, era increíblemente apasionado…

Después del incidente del bosque, se mostró esquivo respecto a lo que había sucedido, pues Lucy no había respondido de forma directa esa vez. Los sucesos que ocurrieron y la conmoción de ver a su compañero llorando por vez primera, la incapacitaron para actuar. Tomó meses de tensiones en el equipo, situaciones incómodas y malas actuaciones tratando fingir que en realidad no había ocurrido nada, que la situación se aclarara.

Lucy había intentado de forma infructuosa acercarse a él varias veces en son de coqueteo, pero su compañero estaba demasiado disperso y confundido cómo para saber interpretar sus señales. Los días pasaban sin cambio, para su frustración. Aun así, todo fue volviendo paulatinamente a la normalidad, inclusive sus excursiones de noche, en las cuales Natsu probó, de forma fallida a como pensaba, dormir junto a ella otra vez.

Era una noche calurosa, y Lucy inconscientemente apartó de sí todas las mantas mientras dormía. Estaba tendida de lado en la cama, en uno de sus comunes pijamas cortos, respirando tranquilamente, con sus manos recogidas cerca de su rostro. Así dormida y con sus cabellos sueltos, se veía realmente bella, lo suficiente para hacer trastabillar al ya de por sí enamorado joven. El ruido de su tropiezo y caída provocó más escándalo de lo imaginado, haciendo que su rubia amiga abriera los ojos, topándose con una escena bastante peculiar.

No todos los días se podía observar a Natsu sonrojado, tirado en el piso, sobre todas sus cosas que se habían venido sobre él al caer. Con su mandíbula desencajada, trataba de pronunciar alguna frase que lo excusara del desastre, a sabiendas que ahora ella lo echaría de la casa, pero encontraba nada que decir, y la visión que acababa de tener de la rubia nubló sus sentidos. Se estaba perdiendo en imaginaciones… Lucy se agachó para estar a su nivel.

-¡Natsu! ¡Reacciona de una buena vez!- Sintió como gritaban frente a su rostro, y los nervios que había sentido antes lo traicionaron una vez más.

-¿Reaccionar? ¡Reacciona tú! – Respondió alterado- Me descontrolé en esa ocasión, pero te besé y te demostré lo que sentía directamente, ¡y tú no me dices nada!, no me respondes que sí, no me rechazas tampoco, soy un idiota en esto, ¡y tú no me quieres ayudar a saber que hacer!

Lucy quedó de piedra frente a las palabras de su amigo, no se esperaba eso… El por su parte, sonrojado en una mezcla de sentimientos, se detuvo antes de continuar. Contorsionó su rostro en una expresión fiera, alejando su confusión, ladeó el gesto sólo por un instante, la miró de frente y continuó. Ya habiéndose animado a hablar antes, se dejó llevar por la valentía que le proporcionaba el momento, sin vacilaciones.

-Nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, ¡pero tú me evitas!, me hablas de forma extraña… Diferente a la Lucy que conozco. Me siento mal, como si algo doliera a partir de lo que hice. ¡Dime que pasó para merecer sentirme así! Si no te gusto y me quieres lejos sólo dímelo, ¡estoy cansado de esto!

El volumen y la vehemencia con los que había pronunciado su última frase calaron en la pequeña habitación. Sus ojos negros se abrieron esperando una respuesta. Lucy recordó con todos los detalles la noche oscura en que él la besó por vez primera, la ternura que sintió al tenerlo en sus brazos, la compasión que conoció al ver que también él podía sentir debilidad, la tristeza al sentirlo desgarrarse. Recordó también todas sus vivencias desde que lo había conocido y su gesto sorprendido se suavizó. Él por su parte, se tranquilizó al notar el cambio, y sintió el calor de la esperanza renacer en su cuerpo. Sus puños, que antes permanecían tensos tratando de ocultar su evidente temblor, se tranquilizaron junto a su ritmo cardiaco. Tragó fuerte y acercó su rostro a ella con la mirada fija, expectante.

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de ella se enredaban sin orden, confundidos. Había pensado que realmente debería estar echando a Natsu de su casa, realmente debería estar molesta de que él se entrometiera en medio de la noche cuando sólo dormía. Sin embargo, algo cambió frente a sus recuerdos, frente a su mirada atenta. Comprendió lo vulnerable que él se estaba mostrando y su respiración se dificultó. Había tantos sentimientos que ella había reprimido inconscientemente por temor. Había sido seducida por el carisma del dragón slayer, su fuerza, su valor, su rostro atractivo frente al suyo… Titubeó. Natsu recurrió a su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla en ese instante, sonrojada era hermosa, pero no debía ser esta vez él quien empezara. Si sólo se acercara un poco más… Finalmente Lucy, dejando atrás toda su lógica y preocupaciones, se rindió. Se encontró tomándolo de la barbilla y acercándolo a su rostro, besándolo tan apasionadamente como su inexperiencia se lo permitía. El permaneció anonadado y sin saber responder sólo por un instante, para inmediatamente después hacerse cargo del beso y atraer a la rubia hacia su cuerpo. Se incorporó a medias, desparramando a su vez todos los objetos que caían con ruido a su alrededor, quedando ella sentada de lado sobre sus piernas y él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando en un beso que anhelaba hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados en un nudo de brazos y piernas, sin atreverse a profanar la pureza de los sentimientos que recién descubrían. En la cama, Natsu inhaló profundamente el aroma de su rubia, para después dormirse plácidamente cobijado por toda su esencia y suavidad. Era una situación diferente para su compañera, que entre nerviosismo e incredulidad no atinaba a dormir así. Su Natsu, aquel que la había salvado tantas veces, yacía dormido entre sus brazos otra vez, con la diferencia de que a partir de ahora sería plena y completamente suyo. Maravillada contempló la expresión tranquila de su rostro, atreviéndose apenas a rozarlo levemente con la punta de sus dedos por miedo a despertarlo. Se dio cuenta en verdad de cuánto había llegado a amar al enérgico muchacho a través de todo este tiempo. Besó su frente, deteniéndose en disfrutar la sensación, y ya sin dudas que la angustiaran, lo observó pacíficamente hasta caer vencida por el sueño. A partir de ahora nunca estaría sola…

-¡Lucy! Despierta, despierta, despierta. ¡Me tienes encima de ti, no te duermas!

-¿Eh? Yo no me duermo, ¡eres tú quien está distraído! ¡Natsu, espera!

Salió de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos para aferrarse otra vez a la realidad. Su novio la miró pícaramente mientras giraba juguetonamente el sostén de ella en su mano, hundiendo seguido su rostro entre la piel de su cuello para respirar profundamente otra vez. ¿En qué momento se lo había quitado? Su carrera de besos comenzó de nuevo, provocándole cosquillas y haciéndola reír. Dejó su ternura y sus juegos para aplastar repentinamente su cabeza entre sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar desorientada. Su relación había avanzado muchísimo desde aquella confesión primera… Natsu clamó pidiendo escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras, esas en que ella confesaba cuánto lo amaba en realidad. Dejó de pensar.

Te amo, te amo muchísimo. Las frases de ambos se combinaron en el ambiente mientras hacían el amor de nuevo, felices, embriagados en el otro. Saboreando una felicidad que no se habían considerado hasta ahora, dignos de descubrir.

* * *

¡Pido disculpas por tardar tanto! Me llené de exámenes y asuntos familiares que me absorbieron más de lo que pensé el tiempo, además de que este capítulo fue duro para mí, ya que de por sí, antes de fanfiction, jamás había hecho algo con una continuación, sólo cuentos cortos.

Aún así le dedico este capítulo con cariño a aquellos quienes lo pidieron, me inspiraron a hacerlo, puesto que también soy lectora y me he desesperado cuando algo no tiene tan buen final como yo desearía, conozco la sensación. En fin, espero que esté a la altura y no lo haya echado a perder.

Gracias por sus reviews hermosos, alertas, favoritos. Deberían conocer mi cara de feliz cumpleaños en cuanto los recibo n.n

¡Hasta otra! :)

pd. Gracias por el ánimo Syad, no sé si lo verás, pero también te lo dedico a ti n.n


	4. Tú

Retratar la forma de pensar de Natsu es difícil. Es un personaje ubicado únicamente en peleas, encontrar a Igneel y proteger a sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo. Creo sin embargo que hay algo más con Lucy, pues ha vivido muchas cosas con ella, y lo quise recrear aquí. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece sólo a Hiro Mashima, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por mi propia diversión.

* * *

Tú, la nueva novata en el gremio. Tú, que has demostrado tantas veces que aún sin ser la más poderosa en el gremio, vale más tu fuerza de voluntad. He terminado creyendo en ti, en tu fuerza.

No tuve ninguna impresión especial de ti al conocerte, eras sencilla, sonreías amablemente, me invitaste a comer. Simplemente rara, ¿qué persona invita a comer a un extraño?

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo reconozco que es imposible negarme a mí mismo que si te vi desde un inicio. Cómo no verte, con esa forma de ser alegre y escandalosa, llenando de quejas todo de tanto en tanto por tu alquiler. Cómo no verte sin pensar en la sensación de mi cuerpo ardiendo, quemando, llenándome de sensaciones que jamás había conocido antes de ti.

Eres una amiga, mi compañera, pero no eres igual que las demás. Cuántas veces me has abrazado, tratando de consolarme pero haciendo que en realidad recuerde cuánto debo protegerte. Las razones por las que debo protegerte… Cuántas veces te he admirado. Cuántas veces he sentido tu cuerpo contra el mío en posiciones poco cómodas, más cercanas de lo necesario, que me han hecho más tarde dudar de mi auto control. Ese sentimiento insano de que abrazarte simplemente no basta, que alejo de mí como a una mosca que se posa encima.

Hoy he regresado por tu ventana otra vez, a espiarte mientras dormías. Si, ya sé que me has echado en la tarde, cuando regresaste y me encontraste instalado espiando tus cosas; eres inevitable, como el aliento cálido y la ternura que puede emanar de un dragón. Me acerco a ti, por instinto.

Yo no sé de eso que llaman amor, y prefiero mil veces ignorar todo esto, pero protegeré tu existencia Lucy, lo haré con toda la fuerza que arde en mi interior.

* * *

Las luces de la cuidad lentamente se fueron apagando, siendo todo reemplazado por la quietud de la noche. Natsu entró en la habitación de forma queda, acomodándose finalmente en cuclillas frente a la cama, mirando fijamente la chica que dormía frente a él.

Miró sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. No la tocó aquella noche, ni se movió de su lugar de observación. Permaneció con su rostro serio y concentrado, esperando, sintiendo vagamente como dentro de él algo cambiaba, pero ignorándolo a su vez. Las luces empezaron a aparecer y el buscó su camino lejos, huyendo de nuevo por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Ya habría ocasión de recibirla con risas, con estruendo, mucho más tarde en el gremio.

* * *

Siento esto tan terriblemente Ooc… Sin embargo, es lo primero que escribí de ellos, aún antes que los capítulos anteriores y le tengo cariño, quise finalmente compartirlo. Agradezco todos sus hermosos reviews, son pedacitos de felicidad en palabras? Jaja. Gracias en verdad por seguirme n.n


	5. Herido

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mi mente sólo vuela con ellos. En fin, ojalá les guste :)

* * *

-Lucy, ya déjame, ¡puedo cuidarme solo!

-Sólo relájate, ¿sí?

Aquella misión había sido más difícil de lo imaginado, el enemigo había sido poderoso. Si bien habían podido cumplirla al final, muy a pesar del poder del dragon slayer, le fue imposible salir del asunto sin encontrarse totalmente debilitado. Eso y una herida profunda en su pierna, que al inicio ocultó de Lucy, pero que más tarde fue demasiado evidente y dolorosa como para ocultarse más. Es imposible no sentir la huella que deja una hoja de metal clavada tan profundo. Se encontraba ahora recostando su espalda contra la pared, en una cama de una posada, tratando de descansar y recuperar fuerzas, ignorando el dolor horrible, y esquivando a la vez los cuidados de su compañera rubia, que no encontraba como dejarlo así.

-¡Estoy bien!- replicaba él intentando zafarse.

-¡Déjame ver!

Desde que se pararon en camino a Magnolia para pasar la noche, Lucy había intentado, sin éxito, examinar la herida. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado en sanarse, pues conocía la resistencia del cuerpo del muchacho. Sin embargo necesitaba verla para estar tranquila, necesitaba curarlo para que descansara. Además ese corte era el más grave, pero no el único, y todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado y lleno de moretones. Maldijo una vez su debilidad en las peleas, y la incapacidad de haberlo ayudado. El chico aún forcejeaba contra ella, respirando y esforzándose para sencillamente no colapsar y caer derrumbado sobre la cama, cuando las palabras que escuchó lo sorprendieron.

-Natsu, pérdoname por no poder hacer más…

La mente de la rubia se nubló. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado aquello? Él protegiéndola, dándolo todo. Saliendo herido en el proceso. Saliendo herido mientras ella solo podía sonreír y agradecer, como princesa cual rescatan. Lucy agachó su rostro ensombrecido y apretó los labios, una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla, mezclándose con su rabia. Se mordió con furia el labio inferior. Justo ahora que se había dado la ocasión de hacer una misión los dos solos, como en los primeros tiempos, ella lo había echado todo a perder. Sabía que llorar no solucionaba nada a pesar de todo, sólo mantenía las cosas igual… Ella siendo débil. Reunió fuerzas para levantar su rostro y encarar a su compañero; quería cuando menos, atenderlo, curarlo, sentirse útil de esa pequeña forma.

Se encontró con la mirada atónita del dragon slayer, que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Balbuceó una sonrisa y algo que pareció una disculpa y levantó una mano, posándola sobre la mejilla de ella, limpiando torpemente la lágrima que caía.

-No es cierto, tú siempre me cuidas Lucy….- ella sonrió- me obligaste inclusive a venir aquí, ¿qué más quieres?-

Ambos rieron de forma conciliadora ante la mención del recuerdo. Natsu nunca utilizaba posadas, prefería mil veces dormir al aire libre. Esa noche sin embargo se vio arrastrado por la fuerza proveniente una chica furibunda, que no lo dejó ni chistar al respecto. Hay que ver cuánto se parecía Lucy a Erza en ocasiones. Él la obedecía cada que se le hacía posible, encontrando una especie de satisfacción en ello. Todo había ido muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta que pidió una sola habitación (era tan raro en ella que el hecho asustaba) y cuando entraron empezó a insistir acerca de asistir sus heridas, de limpiarlas. ¡Me das miedo!, le había gritado asustado el chico ante su cambio de actitud, y habían forcejeado desde ello.

Lo que Natsu no sabía es que su compañera realmente se había asustado al verlo sangrar y trastabillar. Se asustó también cuando en medio bosque, necesitó descansar y darse un respiro para poder seguir caminando. Se asustó al mirarlo con los ojos cerrados, apretando los labios mientras se apoyaba de espaldas y un poco inclinado en un árbol, conteniendo su dolor.

Lucy llevó sus manos hacia la que Natsu tenía en su rostro, sosteniéndola y apretándola por un pequeño instante, con expresión soñadora. Respiró profundo y se dio nuevamente a la tarea de intentar curar a su terca pareja, que se empezó a revolcar y hacer intentos de llanto como un niño pequeño otra vez, ya sabía que de nada le servía enojarse.

-¡No quiero!- se quejaba de forma ruidosa, confundido entre agitar sus brazos por su berrinche y alejar a Lucy, que estaba incómodamente cerca.

Se hizo el silencio en el pequeño cuarto por un momento y Natsu no pudo ocultar el sonrojo inevitable que llegó a sus mejillas. Lucy le había besado en la mejilla, de forma casta y juguetona, y ahora abrazaba su cabeza entre su pecho.

-Déjame hacerlo, ¿sí?

No se mostraría débil y llorosa de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente logró su cometido, cuando ambos se habían acostado para dormir. Ajustando más a la realidad la expresión, lo logró cuando ella se había "rendido" a dormir. Era sólo su última táctica, y dado que él no se había levantado ni movido de su lecho en todo ese rato, ella esperaba que finalmente se dejara atender, algo marchaba mal. Ella se había levantado y había recostado la cabeza del muchacho en sus regazos, y el no encontró como negarse a la caricia, a fin de cuentas, le gustaba, se sentía tranquilo de ese modo. Aunque admitió que el que levantaran su cabeza mientras descansaba de esa forma no le agradó, era capaz de soportar muchas cosas por ella. Inclusive atravesarse ante un arma por ella, descuidando su defensa. Inclusive perder casi toda su sangre con la magia de ese tipo, por ella. Por eso ahora estaba tan débil. Caminó aun así de regreso al gremio como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ella notó que estaba herido, más no captó la situación en que se había dado todo. Que importaba, si lo hubiera notado estaría llorando deshecha en agradecimientos, y él no quería eso, la quería sólo junto a él, un rato más… Tal vez también, si lo hubiera notado lo habría besado, pero no lo hizo. Se suponía que ahora eran pareja… Sonrió con tristeza.

Después de un rato, Lucy apartó con cuidado las mantas que cubrían al muchacho, sin lograrlo del todo. Natsu se rindió ante su persistencia y se salió el mismo de su lecho, para después recostarse en sus piernas, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-No dejarás de insistir, ¿cierto?-dijo y la miró con una sonrisa cansada, pero aun conservando su esencia juguetona y alegre. Se había pacificado desde que se acostaron a descansar, rindiéndose ante la insistencia de Lucy. Ella ni siquiera había reclamado acerca de dormir juntos… Realmente estaba centrada en hacerlo. Se calmó y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Lucy sonrió y se liberó de Natsu, acomodando su cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada. Este gruñó ante su lejanía, sin embargo viendo como ella no se iba, sino que se estaba desplazando para ubicarse cerca de su pierna, desistió y no se quejó más. Hundió su cabeza entre los cojines en que estaba, mordiendo una parte de uno, cerró los ojos y empezó a emitir sonidos mezcla de gruñidos y quejas… Se encontraba cansado, no quería pensar. Sintió como maniobraba cerca de sus pies, desatando el nudo en la parte interior de su pantalón, y subiéndolo dejó al descubierto su muslo. Ella agradecía profundamente que el pantalón fuera holgado, no hubiera querido tener que quitárselo completamente, él no lo hubiera permitido.

El tosco vendaje que cubría su pierna quedó al descubierto, lo retiró. Era una cortada fea, a simple vista se notaba que había sido profunda, sin embargo ya no sangraba, cosa que aunque no entendía cómo había pasado, la aliviaba . La sangre se había secado sobre la piel del muchacho, y ella se dedicó a la tarea de limpiarla. Él tenía tanto sueño, la herida que comenzaba a inflamarse dolía tanto… A regañadientes se decidió por dejarla hacer, además que sus manos tibias tocando su pierna tan cerca de sus caderas, lo reconfortaba de una extraña manera, a pesar de sentir dolor y pesadez.

La curación era fácil, una herida que un cuerpo sano como el de Natsu, era sencillamente limpiar y aplicar la pomada curativa de Poliushka, que había conseguido para llevar a sus misiones tras muchos ruegos. Sin embargo él se quejaba de sus manos manipulando la herida, y podía percibir como reprimía sus gemidos y se tensaba ante su contacto. Sonrió, admirándose en sus adentros, la mayoría de los hombres eran débiles ante el dolor, y antes de soportar que alguien los tocara de ese modo preferirían sanarse solos. Terminó de desinfectar todo, y fue fácil, o al menos eso creyó. Natsu mordió más fuerte el cojín en su boca ante el último toque, para después atragantarse entre su espuma. Empezó a toser. Lucy se rió. Terminando, vio su piel húmeda por el agua fría que había utilizado, repleta de pequeñas gotitas y sintió compasión, la noche no era cálida. Por alguna razón, hoy Natsu tampoco hervía como en días anteriores. Lo secó y deslizó sus manos en una ancha caricia por la parte exterior e interior de su muslo, en un intento de calentarlo. Aquel contacto tan íntimo la conmovía, pues sabía que él no lo permitiría con cualquiera. Ignoraba el hecho de que su compañero, más que enternecido, entre su modorra sentía de otra forma sus caricias. Se incorporó a medias para alejar su mano, jalarla y pegar su cuerpo al de él. La abrazó de costado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Ella suspiró enternecida, pero se vio obligada a separarse para volver a aplicar paños húmedos por todo su pecho, también cruzado de latigazos de sangre seca y moretones. Esta vez, siendo el dolor menos intenso se transformó todo en una caricia. El ronroneó.

-Natsu, tienes algo blanco en tu nariz…

-¡Agh! Culpa tuya.- bramó y al hacerlo empezó a escupir algodón de nuevo.

Ella se incorporó de nuevo y tomó las vendas que guardaba para emergencias, terminando con ponerlas y acomodar de forma cariñosa su ropa de nuevo, concentrada en su trabajo como enfermera. Se colocó al finalizar en la posición que él la había arrastrado anteriormente, subiendo y bajando además los dedos en una caricia sobre el pecho del muchacho. Natsu la aceptó, abriendo sus brazos para acomodarla mejor junto a él.

Ambos pensaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban juntos? No hacía un mes, no hacía ni un par de semanas. Era difícil actuar como un par de amantes romanticones, sobre todo para ella. Hoy estaba comida de la preocupación de sentirlo frío. Su Natsu, frío. Detuvo la caricia danzarina de sus dedos contra su pecho y lo estrechó fuerte, enterrando su cabeza entre el hueco entre su cuello. Él una vez más, se sorprendió, y blandengue como se encontraba, se quedó sin aire ante su agarre y gimió, sólo para separarla un poco.

-Hoy estás frío.

-Si es porque no me he acercado…- empezó tratando de excusarse Natsu.

-No, no ese tipo de frío. Estás frío, tu piel.

Natsu sonrió de medio lado, una mueca triste. Ella lo había notado.

-Pasa cuando pierdo demasiada sangre… Creo...

-¿Por qué no me dejabas atenderte?- gritó ella enfurecida- Sabía que algo andaba mal… Ni siquiera más temprano, cuando te conseguí fuego te levantaste…

-Sólo necesito descansar.

-No hay hospitales cerca…

-Sólo abrázame.

Lucy cedió, y afirmó aún más su agarre al dragon slayer. Se quitó las medias y metió sus pies entre los pies helados del muchacho, jaló todas las mantas que había disponibles para ese cuarto y lo cubrió. Agua, fuego, comida. Todo lo que podía darle para que estuviera mejor se lo había dispensado durante la tarde. Aun así él no mejoraba, y seguía tendido. Se aferró a la esperanza de que estaría bien, a fin de cuentas, no era normal, de haberlo sido, ya habría muerto desangrado. Aunque ella no recordaba que le hubiera pasado algo tan severo. Su ropa ni siquiera estaba tan manchada. Sólo de pronto, lo acuchillaron y se puso mal. Ganó la pelea por poco.

-No fue la herida en sí, fue la magia del proscrito que aprovechó ese instante de debilidad para hacerle daño… Y aun así Natsu lo hizo pedazos- Pensó Lucy, pasando de la tristeza a la satisfacción. Suspiró. Así que había sido eso. Recordó que las víctimas se habían recuperado si no permanecían cerca del mago oscuro y se relajó. Todo estaría bien.

Se acurrucó aún más, si es que era posible, con la sonrisa y la esperanza de que mañana fuera de nuevo el Natsu alegre, ruidoso de siempre. Un pensamiento que la hizo sonrojar cruzó por su mente y se acercó a su rostro, llenando su frente, sus cejas, su barbilla de besos tímidos. Natsu despertó de la somnolencia en que se encontraba para atrapar sus labios, ella al fin había recordado la relación que había entre los dos… Se durmió entre más besos y arrullos. Sólo quizá, debería dejarse lastimar más seguido…

* * *

Llegó la mañana, y la manta en llamas que cubría a ambos despertó a Lucy, que saltó de la cama dando alaridos. Natsu sólo se quejó un momento para después darse cuenta de dónde estaba, y apagó entre carcajadas el barullo que había causado.

-Ahora lo tendremos que pagar…-lloriqueba Lucy de forma dramática.

Regresaron al gremio, entre conversaciones en voz muy alta, quejas por el dinero para el alquiler que como siempre había sido insuficiente, risas. Natsu la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban, continuando su ritmo mientras se movía de forma graciosa, y ella agradeció profundamente que él hubiera despertado vivo. Él se perdía cerrando sus ojos en el recuerdo de anoche. Si había algo de lo que nunca se iba a arrepentir, era de tener a Lucy a su lado.

Pasó el tiempo y siguieron caminando, observando como un gato azul salía a recibirlos. Se rieron de las bromas del gremio, ahora era otro día más…

* * *

¿Qué los atacó, un vampiro? No lo sé, lo dejo a la inventiva de ustedes XD

Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado loco o incongruente... Era un lemon, pero realmente, no me convenció, así que lo corregí... Salió esto :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosos, me sacan una sonrisa gigantesca y boba en la cara que no se me borra en varias horas ;) También por sus alertas y favoritos, me hacen sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien. Me disculpo si a veces no los contesto todos, mi forma de percibir el espacio tiempo es muy especial, y a veces me confundo y creo que hice cosas que no he hecho... :$ XD

Uno de los próximos será... ¡Un especial de navidad! Tratará de... En realidad no les puedo decir de qué trata, ni yo misma tengo idea, pero voy intentarlo, alguna idea, ¿algo en especial que quieran ver? Soy toda oídos n.n

Me despido, como siempre, gracias por leerme -Ily-


	6. Predicciones

Traigo una actualización que rompe mi récord de tiempo, fue una locura escrita en la madrugada. No es lo mejor, pero ya no lo mejoraré más, y como siempre que llego a ese punto, quiero compartirlo. Ojalá les guste.

Como siempre, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen :)

* * *

Salió a su encuentro, empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesara. Corrió atropelladamente, tropezando a veces pero sin caer, hasta lanzarse con los brazos abiertos directo hacia él. Lo tiró al suelo con la fuerza de su impulso y lloró sobre sus hombros, aferrándose a su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en sus hombros, lloró todo lo que se contuvo en su ausencia.

La escena transcurrió sin mucho asombro para el resto de miembros del gremio, los sentimientos de los dos magos eran de conocimiento general. Lucy se ocultó durante la ausencia del joven, guardándose todo para sí misma. Calló durante la gran batalla, calló durante la noticia de que no se encontraron sobrevivientes. Se hizo fuerte, pues sabía que aunque rota por dentro, tenía que seguir viviendo por él. Contuvo sus lágrimas y endureció su rostro, reflejando su determinación.

Ahora ya nada de eso importaba.

Su Natsu, su amigo, su amante, su vida. Hundió sus dedos en aquella mata de cabello que tanto le gustaba, se aferró a su pecho desnudo, mordió en un arranque la piel de su hombro, conteniendo un grito mezcla de angustia y felicidad. Natsu solo balbuceó palabras tontas, que no salían por estar riendo y suspirando de alivio, conteniendo las emociones que querían escapar en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos. La había abrazado desde el primer momento, en respuesta a su ímpetu. La felicidad lo embargó al final y alzó a Lucy sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndola de la cintura y dándole mil vueltas, dejándolos a ambos confusos. Cayeron al suelo de nuevo, tontos de felicidad.

El gremio y la gente del pueblo los miraba y no importó. Se entremezclaban entre la algarabía general, que recibía eufórica a sus seres queridos, sobrevivientes de la batalla.

-Tengo algo que confesarte.-las palabras de la maga volvieron a la realidad al alegre joven, que aún seguía aturdido disfrutando su abrazo. La miró de frente, con sus rostros cercanos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, con sus ojos todavía llorosos y acarició torpemente su rostro con su mano, esperando que él notara lo obvio. El anillo que le había dado antes de partir, su propuesta no respondida, brillaba ahora en su dedo, vivo reflejo de las esperanzas que nacían en el futuro de los dos.

-Pero qué…- Balbuceó Natsu al notarlo. Llevó la mano que lucía la alianza a sus labios, besando sus dedos con fervor. Empezó a reír de nuevo, intercalando sus carcajadas con un torrente de palabras queriendo escapar de su boca, pero que se trababan de la emoción.

La besó luego a ella, haciéndola suya, pero sólo cuando estuvieron solos en su hogar. Descargó todo el furor que había dentro de su piel no en el conocido apartamento de la rubia, sino en el suyo propio, sobre su propia cama, que a partir de ahora sería de los dos. Hubo un gatito azul que debió haber huido ante el panorama, pero sólo se quedó detrás de la puerta, dónde sabía que era pervertido escuchar, pero mucho más preocupado por detener las lágrimas que también caían por su rostro, escuchándolo vivo, y de vuelta. Se sorbió la nariz, en un llanto desesperado y a la vez feliz. Ya podían ser una familia de nuevo.

* * *

-Natsu, ¡Natsu despierta!- La joven lo sacudía, enojada y frustrada de haberlo encontrado en su cama otra vez- Natsu despierta, ¡lárgate de aquí!

El antes mencionado empezó a revolverse entre sus sueños por fin, despertándose poco a poco. Volteó su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando de lado en la cama, mirándola largamente con ojos perezosos.

-Me soñé contigo otra vez…- Dijo con voz adormilada y los ojos entrecerrados. La rubia calló su perorata sorprendida y no supo qué contestar, pues él nunca le había contado de qué trataba el famoso sueño. No sabía si sentirse halagada por ello o...

-¡Sueña en tu propia cama!- gritó por fin.

-Para qué si la tuya es tan cómoda…

Natsu extendió un brazo hacia ella, atrapándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Afianzó su agarre y la prensó contra su cuerpo, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos, mientras que la acurrucaba a la vez.

Desde que Happy había logrado que Charle le compartiera aquella visión, no paraba de soñar al respecto, no paraba de imaginar, como serían las cosas para que algo así se hiciera realidad. No pensaba en el sufrimiento previo, pensaba únicamente el anillo brillando, los besos que se daban repletos de esperas y angustias olvidadas. Ese sueño, repetido durante tantas noches tan insistentemente, lo había hecho pensar en todos los sentimientos que no sabía que él podía tener.

Abrazó a la rubia contra su cuerpo, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer y esperó que su calor corporal la atrajera a continuar así. Ella pataleó en respuesta, sonrojándose y quedándose por fin del modo que él quería, prometiéndose a sí misma que nada de lo que pasaba, importaba en realidad. Sólo eran compañeros…

-Verás Lucy, pienso cumplir cada parte de ese sueño…-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que nada, ¡duérmete!

El mago sólo había murmurado la primera frase para sí mismo, sin querer que alguien lo escuchara en realidad. Se durmió tranquilo, pues sabía que ella no podía haberlo escuchado y mucho menos entendido, no podía saber de qué era lo que hablaba y él no le quería contar.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras caía en los brazos del sueño. Sintió el agradable peso sobre su pecho, y las curvas que tímidamente se amoldaban a él. Ya llegaría en un futuro el momento…

* * *

Este es pequeño, a comparación del anterior. Esto es, ¿un inicio de cómo Natsu se empezó a fijar realmente en Lucy? No lo sé, he delirado completamente de la historia original de la serie, pero mi imaginación de escritora no resistió redactarlo. De corazón, ojalá les guste.

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, inclusive aquellos que no puedo contestar por no tener cuenta en fanfiction (SoulEaterEvanz, Any, Lucy666, Alexandra, trinity00024, muchas gracias, snif) son pedacitos de felicidad para mí :)


	7. Edoras

Disclaimer, nada de Fairy Tail me pertenece, hago esto sólo por diversión mía y de ustedes (¿en serio tengo que seguir poniendo esto?, es Fanfiction, ¡nadie va a ganar un cinco escribiendo aquí! 7.7)

Bueno... Les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste :)

* * *

Natsu se removió en la cama, inquieto. Recuerdos de noches anteriores lo atacaban.

Lucy lo besó despacio, mientras se acercaba a él de forma intimidante. Presionando sus curvas sobre su pecho, lo acorraló contra la pared mientras sonreía peligrosamente. Natsu trató de evitarla y ser esquivo, hasta que la mano de Lucy presionando su miembro sobre la ropa lo dejó mudo y sin rechistar. Su semblante atónito, su boca abierta, solo incitaron a la maga a aumentar la presión aún más.

-Ah…-

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿No soportas la presión justo "ahí"?- aventuró ella, completamente segura de su actitud.

-Maldita sea Lucy, déjame ir…

La maga de Edoras, creyendo ver en su rostro algún tinte de deseo, colgó su brazo libre sobre los hombros musculosos, fundiendo sus labios y los suyos en un beso que intentó en algún momento reflejar su pasión. Furioso, su compañero rechazó bruscamente el contacto, volteando la situación y presionándola esta vez a ella de forma rabiosa contra la pared.

-¡No soy un juguete que puedas usar!

-No es que quiera que seas juguete…

-¡Déjame en paz!

El grito de Natsu provocó un eco ante el silencio de la noche, llenando de dudas el ánimo de la rubia. Aún impactada por aquellos ojos fieros, no cesó de su intento del todo, y se le acercó de manera seductora otra vez.

-No esperes que sea tu Lucy.

Cambiando su semblante coqueto por una repentina sobriedad, aprovechó un momento de despiste del dragón para voltearlo, y dejarlo a él de nuevo acorralado entre sus brazos. Dejando atrás la coquetería, puesto que ahora sabía que no le serviría de nada, mordió con furia su cuello mientras deslizaba ambas manos dentro de la tela que cubría su pecho, palpando cada centímetro de él.

-No pensé que ocultaras tanto…- dijo mientras se complacía en morder y besar su cuello.

-Yo no pensé que… ¡Ah!

La Lucy de Edoras lo había tirado, haciéndole una zancadilla que lo dejó tumbado cuán largo era junto la pared. Rabioso y atolondrado del golpe, trató de levantarse hasta que ella misma se posicionó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas y aprisionando sus brazos abiertos contra el suelo. Aunque la ropa ella que solía usar era mínima, anticipando la situación se había vestido aún menos de lo usual. El movimiento de sus pechos casi desnudos sobre su rostro, aunado a la posición en que se encontraba, aturdió a Natsu, quien se dedicó por un momento solamente a mirar.

-Eres fuerte… Podrías botarme en cualquier momento, si así lo quisieras… ¿Por qué no lo haces, Natsu?- pronunció seductora, mientras sostenía fuertemente por la barbilla su confundido rostro, obligándolo a encararse a su mirada.

El cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, en un último intento de tranquilizarse y desembarazarse de aquella incómoda situación. Su determinación duró hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la chica desnudándose, sacándose despacio por encima de su cabeza la delgada pieza de tela que la había cubierto esa noche. Jugó un momento con la prenda entre sus dedos hasta que la lanzó lejos, y se posicionó despacio y de forma gatuna sobre él otra vez. Su raciocinio se fue a algún lugar lejano, escapándose por esa noche e imposibilitándolo de pensar.

La respuesta de Lucy fue encontrarse volteada, prensada contra el suelo y el cuerpo del chico al que se esforzó en seducir y ahora la besaba de forma fiera. En algún momento, sin dejar de besarla atropelladamente él dejó volar todas sus prendas, quedando los dos desnudos, piel contra piel.

Lucy sonrió triunfal mientras sentía aquel chico embestirla sin ninguna delicadeza, pero saboreando también cada centímetro de su piel con un ardor que nunca soñó. Ella arañó su espalda dejando surcos ardientes, y él se dedicó a gruñir y tomarla de forma casi animal repetida e incesantemente, una y otra vez. Al pasar el tiempo un estallido de placer por parte de ambos indicó que todo había acabado, y Lucy se iba a retirar discreta, hasta que el brazo fuerte de Natsu la aprisionó contra él una vez más.

-Esto no ha terminado todavía.

Aquella había sido una noche interminable y salvaje.

Natsu se volvió a remover en su cama, completamente inquieto por los recuerdos que lo perseguían. Abrió los ojos asustado, sin saber cómo afrontar ese día a la chica que tenía junto él. La miró culpable, y se enfrentó con aquellos ojos grandes que a su vez lo miraron con interrogación.

-¿En qué piensas, Natsu?

Maldita sea, su voz era exactamente igual…

Ahora que estaban juntos, el recuerdo lo había atormentado y hecho retroceder ante ella en más de una ocasión, sin embargo para su Lucy el gesto ya era familiar y más que rabia, la llenaba de una sincera compasión.

-¿Vuelves a pensar en lo que me contaste anoche? No importa ya, Natsu.

-Cómo te atreves a decir que no importa, no ves acaso que yo…- Su frase se quedó incompleta al sentirse acurrucado, y aquel calor tan dulce para él lo amainó.

-Te perdono entonces, amor.

Amor. La palabra que en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho gritar asqueado de tanta cursilería, lo hizo sonreír tranquilo y enlazar despacio sus dedos contra los de ella, para luego llevarlos a su rostro y besarlos uno a uno.

-Mira, el bebé también te perdona, ¿está pateando no?

-¿Pateando? ¡Déjame sentirlo!

Natsu brincó sorpresivamente en la cama, posando su cabeza en el aún incipiente vientre de su esposa.

El embarazo de ella le había traído a la mente todas las cosas de las que antes no se culpaba, y que ahora eran un nudo irremediable en su cabeza. Se volvió esquivo e irritable, y de no ser por la tolerancia de Lucy a sus achaques, hubieran terminado discutiendo seriamente en más de una ocasión. En los momentos pacíficos, haciéndole burla, Lucy lo culpó de ser él quien tenía todos los síntomas secundarios del embarazo, y las hormonas alocadas. Natsu en respuesta solamente gruñía y se enfurruñaba, perdido en sus memorias.

Por el momento, hablándole despacio a su futuro hijo o hija no nacido, se calmaron sus ansias y su amargura y se perdonó a sí mismo, agradecido. Ya sin la tensión que lo ofuscaba, y motivado en especial por el recuerdo que hacía nada lo torturaba, centró su mente en la placentera sensación de todas las noches junto a Lucy, y se arrebujó contra ella llenándola de besos. El futuro era brillante, demasiado para dejar que recuerdos desagradables lo pudieran empañar.

* * *

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto... Soy estudiante de Ingeniería, y si bien aún tengo ratos libres, el estrés últimamente ha arrasado con cualquier posible inspiración :(

Quiero comentar dos cosas... La primera, mi mente es demasiado extraña, combinar un casi Lemon de edo-Lucy y Natsu con u na Lucy tierna, embarazada al final es.. . Estoy simplemente sin palabras, ojalá les haya gustado ese desvarío XD

La segunda, el anime se acabó! El manga sigue, pero estoy triste porque sin anim e la cantidad de fanfics y fanarts bajará en picada, y bueno, me gustaba verlos. .. u.u Habrá que ver que tal es la bendita re emisión, ¿quizá le hayan añadido algunas mejoras? Yo de mi parte, prometo no dejarlos sin su ración de Nalu de vez en cuando, me gusta demasiado esa pareja como para dejar de escribir, aunque ya solo pueda hacerlo muy raras veces, snif.

Si leyeron hasta aquí... Me asombran, gracias :3 Nos vemos en el próximo capítul o n.n

Pd. Por cierto, estaré traduciendo otro fic Nalu la próxima semana, por si alguien lo quiere leer! :D


End file.
